


Heroes of a Feather

by Magical_Awesome_Kid



Category: Marvel, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heroes, Mutants, Plagg is a kitten who loves cheese, Powers that are lame but heroes who are not, Technology, marvel!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Awesome_Kid/pseuds/Magical_Awesome_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel!AU. New York City is the place to be… if you happen to have some wicked awesome powers, for good or bad. However, these two don’t exactly have… the greatest of powers. Can they still make a name for themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my files for a while and IDK I felt like sharing. Oneshot for now, unless the Miraculous gods bless me with more inspiration.

            She had lived in New York City all her life. Her mom, a native Asian-American, had met her father, a classical French man, while she and him were both studying abroad, as weird as it may seem. He and her had been attending university in London, him for business and cooking, and her in Economics and Business. Together, they had met, dated, completed their degrees, and married back in the states. From there, they had opened a classical French bakery in the heart of NYC when it wasn’t… exactly the nicest of areas. However, within twenty years, that unknown little bakery had grown into the area that would become SoHo.

            And her? Well, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, as her name was, had been born in a hospital in Queens. She had loving parents, but, thanks to their crazy lives trying to keep the bakery afloat in the early days, she had also gotten to know her Uncle very well. He was… well, her parents explained that he was eccentric. He was Sabine’s cousin, a shut-in who had made his money in programing. However, Marinette had gotten to know her Uncle so much better. He was inventive, funny, and always seemed to believe there was a conspiracy afoot. He had encouraged both her love of fashion and science.

            Then he had mysteriously passed away. It was a heart attack, the doctors had claimed. It made no sense to Marinette, who knew, even with the man’s love of Tom’s sweets, was never out of shape. His house was always full of healthy foods, and there was no record of heart problems on that side of the family.

            Then Marinette stumbled upon the conspiracy of a lifetime.

            “Hello, my Lady! How are you on this fine evening?” Marinette turned her head away from the ants that had flown around her. Well, her name was not Marinette at the moment, but Lady Bug.

            For the reasons that she could control ants.

            Yes, the people of New York had been creative in naming her.

            “Well, if it isn’t my little kitten.” She smiled as she turned to her partner in crime. Chat Noir perched on the opposite end of the roof, slowly slinking towards her. Behind him, a tail swung out playfully. Marinette noticed as several stray cats took perch on the other buildings around them, no roof higher than five floors.

            Chat Noir and herself had met one day in Central Park one evening. He had been apprehending a purse thief and she, not in costume but always carrying her communicator on her, had summoned all the bugs in the area to swarm the man. Cockroaches, ants, and worms surged from the grass while ladybugs and flies attacked from the trees. The man had no chance.

            She had hidden in the trees, but a week later Chat Noir had found her on a roof in Brooklyn. He had seen her surrounded by ants, playing gently with them, and he apparently figured out that she had been the one to help him. He’d introduced himself then as Chat Noir. The two had been thick as thieves after.

            Give the whole, ya know, “useless” powers thing.

            Lady Bug scooted over on her perch as the boy curled up by her side. His black and blond hair fell every which way as she set a hand to his back. He sighed in relief as the two looked out onto the lively city. “So, how was your day?” He questioned as the girl snorted.

            “Oh, so fun.” She replied. “Tried to apprehend a bank heist and the police tried to fine me for the ant ‘infestation’ I caused.” She snorted. “What, it was get those guys or the cockroaches, I can’t always find enough ladybugs to stop a crew of six.”

            He snorted next to her. “About as good as mine. I wasn’t even in costume, and, thanks to some cologne I was wearing, my pheromones went out of wack.”

            Marinette winced. “Animal control called?”

            “Animal control called.” He nodded. “Even as everyone to get me away from those ‘dirty, nasty strays,’ things got worse. They took to the offensive. Took ten guys and a showers before I was able to scatter the cats.”

            “Ya know, it’s these times that I’m glad I’m not a mutant.” She replied as she scratched behind his cat ears. They twitched favorably and, just under the hearing of normal humans, he let off a little purr.

            They didn’t know each other’s names, but they did know secrets about one another that no one else knew. Chat Noir knew the story of how she had gotten her powers. Well, kind of. Her powers were thanks to a suit that her Uncle has been building. He was trying to recreate powers of heroes of that day, but he had never gotten the chance to truly make it happen. His limited resources allowed him only to make a suit capable of short-distance flight for a lithe, light person. He’d also been trying to recreate mind-control, but all he’d achieved was the ability to make insects like ants and other bugs follow his commands.

            Unfortunately, some group thought he was farther along with greater capabilities, and he had been killed for his research.

            Marinette managed to understand his notes well enough. She’d stumbled (literally, because she was just THAT clumsy) on his hidden lab and taken the wings (which resembled bug-like wings that could beat rapidly for air flight) and the ear-mounted communicators that she had converted into earrings. Most of the device would wrap behind the ears, but the antenna stuck out, usually, from the bottom of the ears. Also, with Marinette’s smaller ears, they didn’t hang securely.

            Marinette had managed to downscale them enough to have two parts. The fronts were batteries, which had red with black spots (the black spots would begin to go out if the battery began to die) that connected to the technology through the stud through her ears. In the end, it had worked out perfectly. Compounded with her fashion skills, she had made a helmet, boots, gloves, and a skin-tight suit with red and black Kevlar and spandex.

            Chat Noir had powers thanks to biology rather than technology. He had told his tale (or tail) as it was. When he had been eleven, he’d had a massive breakout of mumps and bumps, rashes and pain that no doctor could figure out. It took a month hiding before he’s realized that the pain in his back and some of the rashes had gone down… and been replaced by black fur and a tail. As the rash receded, so came claws, more fur, and his ears relocating to the top of his head. His blonde hair on his head, in fact, had integrated with black.

            It was then that he was approached by a Professor Xavier. As his new features settled, his mother discovered what had occurred. Xavier offered Chat a place at his institute, but his mother was hesitant. In the end, though, Charles gave Chat a ring that, when activated, masked his physical cat-like attributes. Thanks to years of sports, he learned to use his new-found agility, hearing, and sense of smell.

            But nothing could help when his mother disappeared one cold winter night.

            Chat Noir had taken up the mantel as a hero in attempt to help those in the night, and the cats of New York were always at his side willing to help a fellow feline.

            With Chat’s ears and pheromones, he was able to communicate with them in a similar way that Lady Bug could with her buggy comrades. However, as any cat, they didn’t always listen. In fact, one kitten in particular – nicknamed Plagg by Chat, was always on his shoulder or curled up with him (and Marinette could see the little thing peering out from his mess of hair).

            Chat’s outfit was tons of black leather, Kevlar, and some other stuff that Lady could never figure out. He wasn’t much of a seamstress, but he had called up the Institute to see where they got their snazzy outfits. He had ordered his own, adding a black hood with ear holes and a slit in his pants for his tail. The black fur and silted eyes of his face hid his “human” identity. In his opinion, too, it was FAR cooler than anything the X-Men wore.

            Unfortunately, no one really took Chat Noir and Lady Bug seriously given their powers. Lady Bug was always being yelled at for attracting bugs whenever she tried to face evil and, more times than not, the guys would freak out as much as the civilians. Chat, while he had some agility and training, was still seen as a “dirty street cat followed by strays.”

            It wasn’t the most miraculous life to live.

            But, in each other, they had found company and someone to commiserate with them.

            “Ya know, when I lead the Avengers some day, all those naysayers are gonna want cats because we’re PURRfectly adorable and heroic.” Chat threw with a grin, tilting his head up to look at his lady.

            Lady Bug smiled. “The Avengers? Really? Nah, never would I be able to deal with all that testosterone.” She threw with a nod of her head. “No, I’m thinking my own team. How does ‘Ladies of Liberty’ sound?”

            Chat shot up, unsettling Plagg as the cat mewed at Chat in an annoyed tone (at least, that’s what Lady Bug understood). “Hey! What about me?”

            The girl’s laugh rung through the air. “Oh, right, you can be an honorary Lady.”

            He pouted, turning away as his tail shot up. “Humph! Just for that, I’m not letting you on the Hellicarrier.”

            “Chat, the Avengers don’t even get access anyway.”

            “Nick Fury will be my best friend.”

            “Does Fury HAVE friends?”

            “…”

            The two stared at one another again before laughing into the air. To the positive vibes Marinette sent out through her earrings, fireflies and ladybugs wrapped in the air behind them. Even a few more cats approached to curl up to the teens.

            The two sixteen-year-olds calmed just as police sirens took to the air. Chat’s ears twitched as he and his cats looked off into the distance. “Sounds like a car chase. Want in, my Lady?”

            Marinette stood, activating her wings as she jumped. The quick movement took her from building to building, her athletic body carrying her quickly when she touched down. “Race ya!” Insects flew behind her like a cape.

            Chat leapt to a pounce stance before he took off himself, sticking to smaller gaps but quickly catching up. “My Lady! Never try to race a cat!”


End file.
